


[Mix for] Podfic of Public Enemy by Tabula_x_rasa

by impossimouse (misprint)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, Fanmix, M/M, mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misprint/pseuds/impossimouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1932, Gerard Way has been making a name for himself robbing banks up and down New Jersey. Frank Iero, analyst for J. Edgar Hoover's Division of Investigation, is determined to catch him.</p><p>Mix done for Wave Two of the 2013 Bandom Big Bang. Specifically based off of the podfic done by Rhea413.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Mix for] Podfic of Public Enemy by Tabula_x_rasa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Podfic of Public Enemy by Tabula_x_rasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888496) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 
  * Inspired by [Public Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439765) by [tabulaxrasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulaxrasa/pseuds/tabulaxrasa). 



The mix can be downloaded in a zip format from mediafire **[here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/g5cr9yo5o5mee5u/Public_Enemy_Mix.zip)**.

 **Track Listing** :

  1. Allentown - Billy Joel
  2. Diamonds Are Forever - Shirely Bassey
  3. Cops and Robbers - The Hoosiers
  4. Glad to Be Unhappy - Billie Holiday
  5. A Smokey Room - Eliza Doolittle
  6. Upside Down - Paloma Faith
  7. Mockingbird - Aretha Franklin
  8. Mack The Knife - Ella Fitzgerald
  9. All That Jazz - Echo & the Bunnymen
  10. Radioactive - Marina and the Diamonds
  11. I Am Disappeared - Frank Turner
  12. Sweet Jane - The Velvet Underground



 

Podfic by Rhea413 is available for download [**here**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/888496).

**Author's Note:**

> First mix! And I've never really been involved in the mixing side of fandom community, so I have no idea what the rules/regulations/expectations/etc. are. ...oops? So please feel free to leave feedback of any kind so I can learn from any mistakes made!
> 
> Rhea413 made such an amazing podfic of this fic. I had forgotten I had read it before, until maybe half way through? Which was an interesting experience, because when I read it initially, I was quite swept up in the 1930s atmosphere. But when I was listening to the fic, those elements stood out less, and it became more timeless. Albeit, with tommy-guns and unironic fedoras, but the characters themselves, and a lot of the dilemmas they faced, were classic in an ageless way. 
> 
> Which ended up working super conveniently because I very quickly figured out that a lot of music from that era did not match the characterization of either character, or their relationship.
> 
> I did try to find songs that more closely matched the attitude of the fic - and Rhea413's reading of it, obviously - but a lot of them were closer to the 1940 period, where recording equipment was more commonplace, as well as rock 'n roll. 
> 
> ...and I manfully resisted slipping in 'Every Breath You Take'. \o/ (But just HAD to include 'Cops and Robbers' /o\ )
> 
> What I found interesting about Rhea413's reading was how obvious it made the contrasting personalities. So I tried to incorporate that in the mix, with contrasting songs that overtook a common theme, which then sort of melded together into songs that incorporated both personalities. Because while the fic is strongly from Frank's perspective, and his development, I think Gerard also changes, in a more subtle way. 
> 
> That's all I have to say without rambling indepth about individual song choice! Please listen to the podfic and leave feedback for the reader!


End file.
